


(n)ever ever after

by orphan_account



Series: the daily life of taeyong and yuta [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, this is just word vomit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He may be Mr. Lee, the edgy scary mcspicy boss in his workplace. But at home, he’s just Taeyong, Yuta’s silly and stupid husband.





	(n)ever ever after

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling like fluff and word vomits these days sighs  
> enjoyyyy :))

 

Poke.

 

 

“Stop it.”

 

 

Another poke.

 

 

“Stop it Lee Taeyong.”

 

 

Poke poke po-

 

 

“Oh my fucking God!” Yuta screams as he takes off his earpods and glares down at his pouty husband. “What the hell do you want?”

 

 

“I want kisses! And cuddles!” Taeyong whines, immediately searching Yuta’s hand to hold onto, which the latter immediately slaps away. “You’ve been ignoring me since I went home a few minutes ago! Did you even miss me?” Taeyong demands, crossing his arms. Yuta can’t believe this guy.

 

 

 

“If I knew that you’re going to be this cranky when you get back, I should’ve said yes to Jaehyun when he offered to babysit you as I finish my report,” Yuta mumbles under his breath, standing up and stretching himself. He can use some water. “And just go to sleep. You have to work tomorrow,” Yuta dismisses him half-heartedly with a hand before moving himself sluggishly to the kitchen counter.

 

 

Why is the kitchen so far away. Their place is so big that Yuta gets lost sometimes. He can hear footsteps behind him, though, and he rolls his eyes. “You know, if you want to follow me, at least be subtle about it,” he comments as he opens the drawer to grab a glass and pours himself water.

 

 

He turns around to face Taeyong who suddenly finds their carpeted floor very interesting. Sometimes it’s hard for Yuta to believe that his husband is twenty-seven going twenty-eight judging from how he behaves like a toddler around him.

 

 

“Fine,” he sighs, defeated, “come here. But don’t sleep on me like last time or else I’ll totally kick your dick.”

 

 

Taeyong looks up with a bright smile and Yuta kinda wishes that he would stop doing that because it’s bad for Yuta’s poor heart to handle. He scrambles over, hitting his thigh against the table and Yuta cringes at the sound but Taeyong doesn’t seem to care.

 

 

He’s squished into Taeyong’s chest immediately, his wrinkly hands go straight home inside Yuta’s pajamas.

 

 

“Hey. No funny business. I need to go back to my report in five minutes.”

 

 

They end up sleeping on the couch anyway. Oh well. Yuta just has to convince his professor to give him an extra day.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to bring me the report by Friday?” Taeyong says, not looking up from his paperwork, “what day it is today?”

 

 

“T-Tuesday, sir,” the intern’s voice trembles against his will.

 

 

“So? What are you going to do? Stand there and do nothing? Do I always need to spell your assignments to you? You’re not a toddler right,” Taeyong glares, gesturing to the door with his head and the poor guy bows his head profusely before excusing himself, his tail between his legs.

 

 

The door opens again and Taeyong is ready to snap at anyone who dares to disturb him on a busy Tuesday but he watches, delightfully surprised as his beautiful husband saunters to his desk, holding something that looks a lot like a bento box.

 

 

“Is my dear husband having fun terrorizing his employees today? That’s the third time I saw a guy running out of your room with tears in his eyes,” Yuta clicks his tongue disapprovingly, placing the box on the table before going over it to place himself on Taeyong’s lap.

 

 

“That’s the third time he made a mistake this week and I’m so done,” Taeyong defends himself, leaning into his husband’s touch as Yuta massages his temples. “It’s not like I’m going to fire him or anything.”

 

 

“But he’s an intern, Taeyongie. I-N-T-E-R-N,” Yuta cups his man’s cheeks and squishes them together, giggling when he sees Taeyong’s face all scrunched up like a blowfish, “he’s bound to make mistakes. You need to reprimand him but maybe not make him cry.”

 

 

“I’ll try to be nicer next time,” Taeyong tries to say in between his squished cheeks. “More importantly, what’s in the box?”

 

 

“I brought you lunch. And before you say anything, no I didn’t cook it myself,” Yuta rolls his eyes as he sees Taeyong’s terrified face. He can’t really blame him, though. The last time they ate Yuta’s katsudon, they both ended up in the emergency room with Jaehyun laughing in between their hospital bed. He still wants to hit that ungrateful brat.

 

 

“This is really fucking good,” Taeyong says, his hands unstoppable as he shoves spoonful after spoonful of rice into his mouth, “where did you get this?”

 

 

Yuta’s offended on how his husband loves minimarket bento dishes more than his own. Which is why he bans Taeyong from sex for the next three days.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, what do you think?” Yuta asks, shoving his portfolio to Taeyong, who looks constipated.

 

 

“I need to know something first. If I tell you what I really think, will you send me to another sex ban?”

 

 

Yuta shrugs. “Depends. If it pisses me off, I will.”

 

 

Taeyong actually looks terrified as he says, “Then no way in hell. I’m going to keep my mouth shut go ask someone else. I’m never going to get blue balls ever again.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Lee,” his secretary knocks on his door, “your husband is here for you.”

 

 

“Hey bab-“

 

 

“Lee Taeyong I’m going to give you three seconds to explain why you ate my precious mango pudding.”

 

 

“W-What-“

 

 

“Three seconds are done,” Yuta jumps into his chair and strangles him, “did you know how much I resisted going to the fridge and eat that baby? Hm?! I patiently waited in line to buy it and then you had the audacity to steal it!” Yuta’s swaying Taeyong from side to side and although it doesn’t hurt a bit, but Taeyong’s pride still hurts as he sees his secretary stifling her giggle with a manicured hand.

 

 

“Oh you’re so going to pay for this. Just watch,” Yuta points a finger at Taeyong’s face, “you’re not going to have sex for a month mister. Have fun with your hand,” Yuta smiles angelically at his husband’s stoned face, moving away from him with such grace that would make a ballerina green with envy.

 

 

“B-But! That’s just not fair!”

 

 

“Which part of it is not fair, hm? Try to put yourself in my position. I saved that pudding so I can eat it after my godforsaken exam, which I studied days and nights for, and imagine my complete _horror_ when I didn’t see that orange cup anywhere!”

 

 

“You could just buy a new one! A month of no sex is not the solution to this, we both don’t get any benefits from it!”

 

 

“You’re right we don’t,” Yuta moves again and brings his face closer to his husband until they can feel each other’s breaths. Taeyong can’t take his eyes off Yuta’s lips. “But I’m going to teach you a lesson on why you shouldn’t steal my food, dear _husband_.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-

 

 

“I swear to God, Lee Taeyong if you don’t stop poking me I’m going to chop your fingers with the new knives your mom bought me. What could you possibly want? It’s-“ Yuta opens an eye to glance at the table clock, “-fucking four?!” He shrieks. He has class tomorrow and he still needs his eight-hour beauty sleep he’s not in any mood to deal with a stupid husband.

 

 

“I’m horny,” Taeyong whines, rubbing his dick against Yuta’s thighs. Yuta would’ve been affected by it if not for the stupid heart-patterned pajamas that Taeyong insisted on wearing for the night.

 

 

“Look at your right. See that? That’s called your right hand. Alias, your masturbating friend when your partner is unavailable or nonexistent. So please, by all means, enjoy yourself in the bathroom right next to this bed,” Yuta turns his body away, completely not ready to see Taeyong’s dejected face because he knows he’ll give in the second he sees it.

 

 

“But my partner is neither unavailable nor nonexistent,” Taeyong complains again, latching himself to Yuta’s back so he can feel his dick rubbing against his ass crack.

 

 

“I’m not your partner. Go the fuck away Taeyong I need to sleep.”

 

 

They end up having three rounds of sex anyway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next day Yuta wakes up late and he bumps his head to the headboard in panic. He turns to his right and doesn’t see Taeyong. He curses, that guy had the guts to use him yesterday for his sickly pleasure and now he’s leaving alone in this king-sized bed.

 

 

He grabs his phone to text _you’re so dead when you come back_ to Taeyong before grabbing his shirt that was thrown carelessly to the lamppost and puts it on.

 

 

His diamond ring clinks against the glass as Yuta takes it off to take a shower.

 

 

When he’s done, he’s surprised to see Taeyong sitting on the bed with a tray of food placed on his spot.

 

 

“Breakfast in bed? I called in sick for you today,” Taeyong smiles his toothy grin and Yuta doesn’t have the heart to say no.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ps if you're wondering why i made a pseud. that's just because i plan on short fics under this name and (hopefully) write longer ones with taeswurst? if that makes sense?  
> anyway if you read the way till here, thanks for readinggg i hope u enjoy <3


End file.
